The Disbanded British Wars
Overview Shortly after the nation of Britain disbanded, three unions arose from the now-defunct nation. The War of the Three Unions. The war of three Unions is a war that started due to the town of Perth leaving the United Empire, the UE considered this treason and declared war on the small Australian town. Soon after the declaration brought the UU into the war on the side of Perth. The mayor of Port Elizabeth, BeeCow, and the mayor of London, GeneralRhombus had come to the UEs capital, Kerala, in order to force terms of surrender because of Whopper's war against Perth. The UU declares themselves as the Victor with the United Union getting around 30 kills in the capital and the UE getting 2. The war is still ongoing however. The Battle of Edinburgh and York Before the Battle of York and Edinburgh, tensions had been rising among members of the newly formed United Kingdom. These internal conflicts led to many of the towns leaving to either form their own nations or become entirely independent. On December 27th, 2017, after what was supposed to be a meeting discussing plans for the newly formed nation, eventually turned into a heated argument. One such nation that split off from the United Kingdom was the United_Empire, led by Lord_Whopper, Mayor of Kerala. The United_Empire had offered the United Kingdom a Military Defence Pact, but when the UK wished to, in the words of GeneralRhombus, "Have good relations and peace", The United_Empire declared an offensive war against the United Kingdom, culminating in the Battle of Perth, which ended with a UK victory. After the Battle of Perth, Lord_Whopper was planning another invasion. However, this time he was planning to attack the British mainland, specifically the northern cities of Edinburgh and York. Chief Executive kcod of Hong Kong had received reports of an imminent French invasion and had received word that FrankUnderwod2 of Brussels and Pharaoh Shubble of Egypt were orchestrating the invasion. Confused as to why the French would invade, John Wilfred, Mayor of York, asked FrankUnderwod2 why he was planning an invasion of the British Isles, as he was currently pre-occupied with building a mining colony in the Sahara. It was soon revealed that the United_Empire and France had formed a Military Alliance and Lord_Whopper officially declared another offensive war against the United Kingdom. The Battle of York When Lord_Whopper declared war against the UK, kcod and John Wilfred were the only members of Britain who were active on the server at the time. Realising that they were out-manned and out-gunned, they both warned the other members of the UK that a war had been declared, which subsequently brought in BeeCow, Mayor of Port Elizabeth and Igdibahu, Mayor of Edinburgh, to repel the invasion. Wilfred remained in the York Parliament building whilst members of France and Kerala taunted him from the outside. Eventually, BeeCow, armed with an Axe and Diamond Armor, arrived at the York Parliament building. However, PvP was toggled off, meaning that the French invaders couldn't attack BeeCow, nor could he attack them. Realising he had to take action, Wilfred climbed to the top of the York Parliament Building, toggled PvP on, and began to shoot at the invaders. Before they could shoot back, Wilfred toggled PvP off, meaning the invaders couldn't shoot at him. He did this several times before coming up with a plan that would win the Battle. Wilfred toggled PvP on again, allowing BeeCow to strike the distracted French Invaders. Once the French realised what had happened, they regrouped and 5v1 attacked BeeCow. BeeCow, low on health, said the famous words "pvvptotgleoff". Wilfred, realising BeeCow was about to be killed, hastily toggled PvP off again which allowed BeeCow to regenerate health. Once BeeCow had fully regenerated, he flanked the French once again and killed the entire French invasion force, except Lord_Whopper who had decided to retreat and instead focus the attack on Edinburgh. The Battle of Edinburgh When the French had rearmed themselves, they followed Lord_Whopper to Edinburgh and dug in trenches to attack Fort Eden. Igdibahu, using the cover of Fort Eden, began to pelt arrows at the French invaders, killing most of them. During the battle, the invaders eventually managed to get inside Fort Eden and quickly rushed to the top to confront Igdibahu and the Edinburgh defences. However, when they got there PvP was toggled off which resulted in an awkward stalemate between the two sides. This stalemate carried on for the majority of the battle until the battle became verbal when insults were thrown out from the opposing sides. Deciding enough was enough, BeeCow challenged Lord_Whopper to 1v1 duel which eventually became a 2v1 against BeeCow. BeeCow shot and killed Lord_Whopper and forced the other invader to retreat. Kcod contacted Hu Li Jing of the Jing Dynasty and called for help. He agreed and travelled to Edinburgh but didn't aid the British in battle, as to stay neutral between the two sides. However, he gave kcod advice about reporting. Casualties were minimal on the British side but Silversoul77 died once and kcod was killed by Lord_Whopper at the end of the war, BeeCow managed to kill Cezrwonek and found out that he had been using kcod's famous sword "The Power of Hong Kong" Aftermath After the French invaders and Kerala retreated, the United Kingdom offered a peace treaty to Lord_Whopper which was subsequently rejected. It has not been confirmed whether there has been a diplomatic solution to this war or if it is actually still happening. Due to the actions of this war, Germany decided to take military action against Kerala and France. Siege of Kowloon On the 6th January 2017 (HKT), whilst kcod was building one of the floors of the New Territories Tower and caught glimpse of Keralan and French soldiers at Canton, contacted the UK for support since Hong Kong was neutral and didn't have an army. When kcod asked Lord_Whopper why he was about the attack the city, Lord_Whopper stated that Hong Kong was no longer a neutral territory and that an invasion would follow. "Hong Kong is a neutral town"- kcod "Not anymore"-Lord_Whopper Keralan and French troops placed lava around the city. Seeing this, BeeCow informed kcod of a command that would prove vital to the survival of the town. The command stopped their ability to place lava around the city, trapping them outside. Kcod chose not to engage them as Hong Kong was a neutral city and would only act in self-defence. While the Keralans and the French were attacking, the server closed causing the battle to come to a halt. "The server stopped because the server supports Hong Kong".-kcod Eventually, once the server was rebooted, the Keralans and the French postponed the rest of the invasion and retreated back to their respective nations. Epilogue After the battle had ended, France released their hatred of the United Kingdom. Hong Kong Battle Poem 香港唔會打敗, 你會打敗。 香港的夢想唔會死, 香港永遠是英國的地。 Battle of Port Elizabeth A short battle, in Port Elizabeth. It didn't last long really. Kcod said he would join UE's side but later changed his mind. It was a fuckfest. Seriously. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Siege of Lan Shek Wan A part two of the Siege of Kowloon, no one won. everyone just camped and fought if they wanted to. The Brits camped at Fort Robert while others camped in Canton. We kept shooting arrows until when everyone got pissed because kcod can't figure out how to toggle shit. Thankfully now he does know how to toggle.Category:Battles Category:Wars